


Лис кусается

by Insasha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha





	Лис кусается

Лис кусается так яро,   
Что и клеткой не сдержать.

(Он зовет проклятье даром...   
Не перестаешь дрожать:   
Он ведь сам не понимает,   
Как опасен для других...   
Иногда ему внимаешь   
И бормочешь — вот же псих) 

Лис кусается так сильно,   
Что потоком хлещет кровь...   
Думал, все невыносимы   
В самом худшем из миров?   
Не судьба, бывает хуже...  
"Хуже" скалится в ответ.  
Кровь чужих — как будто лужи,   
А его — почти что нет.  
Он сильней. Сильнее многих.  
Зря скрывали, что в нем лис... 

/Им/ открыты все дороги,  
Пусть не все мечты сбылись


End file.
